fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwyer/Quotes
Voice Clips * "Yes." * "No." * "What's the matter?" * "That was pretty good." * "Hmm?" * "Father?" * "Father." * "Happy birthday..." * "Hmm." * "How's that?" * "I guess so..." * (Long laugh) * (Short laugh) * "Oh no..." * "Thanks." My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel surprisingly well rested. Let's see how this works out." (surge) * "My weapon keeps me alive, so naturally I keep my skills sharp." (weapon exp) * "Even when I'm not working, I'm picking up after others..." (found item) * "I'm not sure there are many accessories I'd bother to wear, but go ahead. Try me." (accessory gift) ** "This is nice. Thank you." (accessory gift given, like) ** "How did you know I wanted this so badly? Thank you, Corrin!" (accessory gift given, loved) ** "This isn't really my style." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Thank you for this. Just don't tell anyone else, OK?" (friendship birthday gift) ** "Oh, thank goodness. One less thing to worry about." (accessory gift refusal) * "Hey, thanks for doing all the things that you do so I don't have to do them." (idle) * "Whenever I get the free time to take a nap, I can't fall asleep. I'm cursed..." (idle) * "Are you working too hard? You don't want to end up like me, do you?" (idle) * "What am I doing? I don't even know anymore..." (idle) * "Don't mind me. I'm on a break." (idle) * "Ugh, we have to fight again? But I'm so tired..." (idle) * "Welcome. Everything is neat and tidy here, so please help us keep it that way." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Teaming up in battle can make things easier. What do you say?" (team up) * "What do you do when you're not napping?" (hobby, female) * "I prefer to sleep when I'm not working. How about you?" (hobby, male) Replying - Normal * "Agreed. It'll make things easier for the both of us." (team up) * "When I'm not working, I enjoy the simple pleasure of doing nothing." (hobby) Asking - Parent * "It makes me...happy...to be together like this." (spending time) Replying - Parent * "Y-yeah...I'm also happy... Happy when we're together." (spending time) Asking - Married * "I admit, death does sound restful. But please, for my sake, do not give in!" (promise) Replying - Married * "Come on, let's not get all mushy. I love you, too, of course." (love) * "Don't worry about me. Dying sounds like a lot of work." (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"I just clocked out. This won't take long, will it?" (Invite) *"I can hang out with you for a bit, but don't worry. I can take a hint..." (Invite, Married Corrin) Bonding Married *"Sheesh. You're finally home. You expect me to wait around for you all day? ...OK." (Entrance) *"Welcome home. Can I interest you in a nap?" (Entrance) *"Welcome home. Would you care for something?" (Entrance) *"Thank you for spending time with me, Corrin. I'm so...happy." (Exiting) *"Ah, Corrin. You have a gentle touch... like being awakened by baby kittens." (Awakening, Good) *"AHHH! ...Oh, it's you. Where do you get all of that energy?! I'm trying to rest here." (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. I just took the longest bath...ever. Go ahead. Congratulate me." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"'Corrin...did you make that breeze? That seems like a lot of work. Thanks." (Cool Down, Good) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Now they'll just expect more of me." (6+ stats up) * "Will this make my chores easier?" (4-5 stats up) * "Eh. I could do better." (2-3 stats up) * "Pfft. Lame." (0-1 stats up) * "What more do you want?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Hmm, a new job..." Confession Roster Jakob's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Doesn't like work, but might be even more accomplished in the butlery arts than his father (much to Jakob's chagrin). Has the most hidden talents. Born on 11/16. Help Description Jakob's son. Supremely apathetic, but has much potential and cares for his friends. '' Corrin's Birthday * "Today is your birthday, isn't it? I hope you get a chance to nap." * ''"Happy birthday." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay strong." * "I hate doing this..." * "Let's end this quickly." * "Must I do everything?" * "Don't die..." * "This isn't my job..." * "I'll protect you..." Attack Stance * "Knock it off." * "No choice." * "I hate you." Guard Stance * "Watch out." * "Why are we doing this?" Critical/Skill * "You've got a lot of nerve..." * "I just wanna go home..." * "Get out of my way..." * "Let's get this over with..." Defeated Enemy * "That's right..." * "No complaints, right?" * "That was easy..." *"Hurray..." * "Rest...in peace..." * "I win..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks..." * "That was pretty good..." * "I knew you could do it..." Defeated by Enemy * Finally... I can rest... Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes